Sam Nicholls one-shot
by CharieK
Summary: This is a quick one-shot which is set 2 years before my other fic called Sam Nicholls. Please read and review.


**This is not written from Sam's POV. This is set 2 years before the story Sam Nicholls, which I suggest you read if you haven't done so already.**

Sam woke up with Liam in her bed. He was only 2 years old and was so cute, but their mum never treated either of them properly, so Liam found comfort in Sam most days and almost every night.

Sam carefully manoeuvred Liam sideways so that she didn't wake him up, then went downstairs silently, like a thief, and quickly grabbed an apple before she heard sound coming from upstairs-footsteps. These were not just any footsteps, they were her mums, and they were increasing with both volume and speed and her mum came down the stairs.

Sam looked around the room in a desperate attempt to find somewhere to hide, considering she'd done this every day for the past 2 years she should have already thought of somewhere, but she had never been caught before.

The light flickered on, and Sam stood face to face with her mum.

Gabriella Nicholls had been a caring mother to Sam, until her second child, Liam, was born. Hannah was unemployed and had never tried to find a job, so money was tight in the house and she had appeared to turn into a monster, who worried about herself before she even considered her children's well-fare.

Gabriella was happy when she was with her husband, Adam, who had walked out a couple of years back. Having two children had never been Gabriella's plan, but now she had two and was single. Gabriella had not tried to get a partner since her husband walked out, especially since they were still legally married and she was filled with false hope of Adam coming back, and admitting that he'd made mistakes.

Sam was shocked at been seen by her mum, as she had been silent when coming downstairs, and there were no creaky floorboards in the house. She hid the apple behind her back, hoping her mum had not already seen.

"Put it back! Get to bed!" Sam had been busted, that was obvious with the look in her mother's eyes.

She quickly put the apple back and ran upstairs before hiding under the covers of her bed. Liam had slept through the shouting and the movement of Sam getting back into bed as he was a heavy sleeper, which Sam had always been grateful for because it meant he did not wake in the night.

The footsteps were heard again, and Sam knew that Liam should be in his own room, so she shook his shoulders before telling him to hide under the bed.

The door flung open just as Liam's small feet were masked in the shadow of the bed, but he could still see what was happening.

Sam was dragged out of bed and beaten repeatedly before been thrown into the wall at the other side of her bedroom and she was knocked out.

Gabriella felt her job was done and went back to bed, as if she had not just injured her only daughter. Sam lay slumped against the wall, not moving and her breathing was quiet.

Liam was panicked, but been only two years old he did not understand what was happening and couldn't think for himself properly. He slipped out from under the bed and ran over to Sam, trying to wake her up. Liam started crying, and hugging Sam still confused at why she didn't wake up, she always woke up when he asked her to. Liam wondered if Sam still loved him and started crying louder, which was heard but ignored by his mum.

* * *

When Liam woke up again Sam was coming round, but had a serious headache.

"Sammy. You didn't wake up." Liam was upset still, but he could never stay mad at Sam, as he had no-one else to be there for him.

"Sorry Liam, I was very tired. I need you to go into your room and climb into your cot, okay?" Sam was just remembering the events of earlier that morning, hoping that her mum was still in bed. Liam knew that his mum would punish him if he was not in his bed when she came to wake him, so Sam had taught him to climb in and out of his cot to come and see her.

Sam was alone and stood up slowly, which made her feel dizzy, then walked over to her bed and checked her phone to see it was 10am, but due to it been a Sunday she did not have to go to school. Hunger bubbled in Sam's stomach, but she was not willing to risk been seen again, considering it was late morning now.

* * *

A few hours later Sam took Liam out of the house to find food, after their mum had told them both to get lost for a while, which she said nearly every day without feeding either of them. Liam and Sam usually went out to find food, usually with a bit of Sam's money or money she'd taken from her mum, however they had resorted to begging, but only once before. Today Sam and Liam were going to go into the city centre and find some food to eat, but they didn't have a lot of money.

* * *

After a long day, where Sam and Liam had managed to get no food all day, and had been chased by a police woman when they tried to beg for food, they went home to where their mum was passed out on the kitchen floor with a lonesome bottle of Vodka next to her. The children went to bed, and Liam didn't bother going to his cot because his mum wouldn't now anyway, so Sam got him changed into his pyjamas before helping him brush his teeth and get into her bed with him.

"Read me a story please?" Liam asked Sam, who was already really tired.

"Not tonight Liam, sorry. I promise tomorrow night Okay?" Sam cuddled Liam to let him know that she cared, but didn't have the energy to tell him a story, however this was soon forgotten as they both fell asleep in each other's arms waiting for the next day.

**Please review, sorry it wasn't brilliant and is a little late, but I have been ill today, which is unfortunately quite common with EDs.**


End file.
